The Moon Princess and the Prince of the sun
by haeun007
Summary: A Prince, he is. A student, she is. When the trigger of change came. What they are now would change to what they will be. They now bear the question of who they was and the answer may very well affect the whole world of alice.
1. The twins

The Twins

* * *

A beast that stared at the lifeless prey, he was the personification of that very situation. His clear gold eyes were tainted by the hue of red reflected from the pool of blood near the lifeless body. His expression was murderous. Fear, an emotion I seldom felt, ran through my spine as I saw his satisfied grin. The expression of a predator, I shivered at the resemblance.

"Kagura-niisama" I called softly with a voice that delivers my fright. He snapped back and maintained his composure. He stared at me with a gentle expression. He smiled innocently. That moment I knew that my usual and beloved eldest twin brother returned.

"My princess" He called me with his usual way of endearment. He stared at me longingly. "My only princess" He stared at me and smiled sadly. I saw the lifeless form on the floor; his was destroyed and his body was lying in a grotesque way. Tears welled up as I remember that very form to be someone who was supposed to be a friend.

"Don't cry, princess" A calm low voice spoke soothingly. A voice I knew well. A small body of six years old boy materializes in front of me and hugged me tightly. Drowning my sorrows into his small body, he stroked my head to calm my crying. "Forgive us if we made you sad, princess. We only want to protect you" He took my cheeks on his hands and brought my vision to his deep silver eyes and smiled. Dizziness hit me out of nowhere and I felt the strength of my body leaving me. My second elder twin brother painfully smiled. I remember the weak voice that came from my mouth as I muttered two names. My most beloved brother's names "Kagura, Kagami" I fell into the darkness. That was the last that I saw my brothers.

* * *

Hurry. Hurry. I am going to be so late. That annoying alarm clock broke down on me. Darn. I sped up the pedals of my bicycle when I saw the straight road ahead. As my speed goes up, scream of protest were thrown at me mostly by girls whose skirts fluttered revealing their underwear.

"WEAR SHORTS DAMMIT" I screamed back as I make my way to the gate. Three minutes. Oh boy. Get there in time. The adrenaline rush pumped up internal engine adding fuel to my speed. I hit the brakes as I saw the parking area and immediately dashed to the room. Unfortunately, I was two seconds late.

"It was very wise of you to be late on your morning duties, Sakura-san" A very annoyed voice spoke rather calmly that it is frightening. Jinno-sensei, or rather Jin-jin the math teacher, adjusted his thick glasses with his teaching stick. The annoying frog stared at me as if it was mocking me. I glared at it. "Return to your seat. I will deal with you later" Damn. I just need one second. I cleaned the room yesterday to make sure everything would be fine and all I would need was to be present but the darn alarm clock broke.

"Stupid" Hotaru muttered rather monotonously that it almost seemed like it was an established fact. I sighed. I smiled at her brightly. Her intelligent amethyst eyes stared at me with an unchanging expression. I peered at her hands and saw a gun-like invention.

"Sakura, hurry and return to your seat" Jin-jin scolded making me yelp and dash to my seat which was located at the farthest back next to a sleeping raven hair unsociable certain boy. I gently took my seat careful not to disturb the sleeping figure.

"HYUUGA. FEET OFF THE TABLE" Darn luck. Jinno has to see Natsume early in the morning. Crimson eyes revealed itself as his left hand took the manga away from his face. He stared at the board with a scowl. He sent murderous glares at me. I shook my head. He sighed and jumped down from the window. I occupied the space he emptied and gazed at his retreating figure below. Jinno made sure I was tortured during his class by making sure I was called in every extra hard math questions to answer and time passed by quickly. I was called by Jinno sensei to follow him to the teachers' lounge.

"Fukutan, assemble the student council immediately" I head Misaki sensei, the biology teacher, loud voice from the outside which was an unusual case for him since he seems to have lost his cool. Jinno-sensei entered the room confused. He demanded for the reason of such commotion.

"A forbidden item has been stolen, Jinno-sensei" I saw Jin-jin froze on spot. Misaki's expression was not very good. He was very pale. "The original copy of Taketori no Monogatari that the government sent to us for inspection is missing"

"Tell the headmasters immediately" Jin-jin ordered rather loudly. I cleared my throat catching the attention of my math teacher. He eyed me and sighed.

"It seems luck is your only talent. Go. I am very busy as of the moment" I felt the sides of my lips rise. I bowed and slowly left the room. That thief is my saviour. Wait. That's not it. A thief is a very bad kind of person. Oh well. It's not like it will be my problem.

"Oi Baka!" An annoyingly familiar voice called in such insulting manner. Crimson eyes meet my gaze. He was irritated. "You didn't get in trouble that's why they called me, right?"

"Huh?" He glared at me and shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He opened the door and entered the room. "What was that jerk talking about?" A strong force pulled my collar to a corner. My raven haired best friend stared at me with her nonchalant face.

"So what happened?"

"Huh?" I asked confused. Strange. Everyone seems to be speaking in some kind of code and forgot to tell me how decode it.

"Fukutan was on panic, Misaki was running around the campus, Fukutan was shaking twice than when he is on our classroom, DA students skipped at the same time, Hyuuga was called to the lounge, and more importantly the school server was rebuffed and my information stealing program was destroyed" Not good. Hotaru rarely speaks that long. It must mean she is really pissed off right now. "Now tell me what exactly happened inside the lounge" Her voice was very threatening.

"It seems a forbidden item was stolen" Hotaru smirked. I sense the impending danger of my being and I slowly tried to escape which renders to be very futile. My left foot has just started to rise when Hotaru's right hand grabbed the same spot of the collar she grabbed earlier.

"I haven't told you to leave, now explain further" She demanded with an expression that says this-could-be-worth-some-bucks. Disobeying Hotaru and putting her in a foul mood would the most foolish action I could ever take.

"Taketori no Monogatari, that was the stolen item. I heard it was sent here at the academy by the government to be investigated. I wonder why though"

"No need to think with that brain of yours" Hotaru pressed a button from what seems to be remote on her hand before her duck scooter appeared. She hastily rode in her scooter and left. Weird. I saw Anna walking at the hallways and called her attention. That wavy pink hair is just hard to miss. She stopped on her tracks and beamed a smile on me.

"Have some cookies on ya?" She nodded cheerfully. Nonoko, who I did not notice earlier, waved at me. Her straight blue resembles that of the night sky. I ran towards them.

"Try our new product. It is a luck increasing biscuit I made with Nonoko's help" Anna handed a few cookies in which I carefully inspection. I was about to eat the cookie when we saw Iinchou running with a rather panicked expression. Is it me or almost everyone is panicked this day? Nonoko grabbed a hold of Yuu-chan.

"What's wrong Iinchou?"

"The broadcast is about to start" He said between his pants. I stared at Anna then to Nonoko with a look that says my knowledge about the matter. A blank look. We decided to follow Iinchou. We entered Hotaru's lab. I was shocked to see the whole gang inside. Talk about bizarre.

"What's about to start?" I asked. Permy landed a fist on my head and raised her green brows.

"The clan reports is today" Ah. I stared at the monitor as I saw several powerful Alice users lined up. Fifty years ago, normal humans have learned about the existence of Alice which almost resulted to a great turmoil that may have ended up in war. Several Alice clans made a stop to that through successful negotiations and peace talks. Normal humans and alices are able to coexist together through these treaties. In order to protect the treaties, the Sovereign Government of Alices was made and the Alice politics was established. Among the clans there were prominent ones that dominate the Alice politics these are the Hyuuga, Imai, Nogi, Sumeragi, Koizumi, Yukihara, and the Azumi. All alice users belong to a clan which would be either an allied clan of the main clan or a branch clan that's why these rare occasions were the clan leaders are out in the public it became an automatic duty of every alice to watch them. Hotaru of the Imai clan is a candidate leader of the clan along with his brother Subaru and some other cousin while was appointed as the next generation Hyuuga clan leader since birth. Ruka, Natsume's best friend and Hotaru's fiancé, was the sole heir to the Nogi clan.

"_The last leaders have been reported to have entered the hall. The newly appointed leaders of the Yukihara clan and Azumi clan have entered the hall at the same time. The two leaders are said to be brothers out of the marriage between the two clans twenty years ago. Now here they come" _The footage shows the arrival of a white limousine and the swift guards the surrounded it to make sure no one from the crowd gets near the vehicle. A guard opened the vehicles door before a tall and lean young boy whose age can be roughly estimated to be the same as ours descended from the limousine. His auburn hair matched the Kafka military suit he was wearing though his eyes were covered by his sunglasses he was breathtakingly handsome. Behind him was a clone of the first one. _"The first to go out of the car was the Yukihara clan leader Yukihara Kagura followed by his younger twin Yukihara Kagami, the Azumi clan leader. They are now heading towards the hall. These twins are known to be the crème de la crème of alices. With their excellent results in every test, they are said to be geniuses that graduated at the age of ten with a doctorate degree without using their alices. They have now entered the hall. We will be back in a few minutes to deliver to you live broadcast of the meeting" _The monitor zapped out. Everyone was silent. Sumire decided to break that out.

"Kagura-sama and Kagami-sama were so hot. I wish I could date them"

"Dream on. Rather than dating them meeting them would be close to impossible" I stared at Mochu who was playing with a book by levitating it in the air.

"Not really, right Imai?" Koko stated making our ears perk up. Hotaru glared ice at Koko. Sumire demanded an answer making Hotaru extend his right hand. Sumire eyed her hand.

"Fifty rabbits for the information" I heard Iinchou snort. Hotaru emotionlessly ate her chicken wings. When did she order that? Sumire took fifty rabbits from her wallet and handed it to Hotaru. Hotaru eyed Koko to save the energy of explaining. She then spun her chair making her back face us.

"Those two prince would be enrolling at the Alice Academy is what Hotaru is thinking"

"EHHHH?" I covered my ears at the synchronized shout from the gang. Koko checked Sumire's thoughts "WHY? WHEN? HOW? is what Permy is thinking" Hotaru tapped her fingers on the desk. Koko peered over Hotaru and grinned "70 rabbits for the three questions is what Hotaru is thinking" Sumire glared at Hotaru but paid nonetheless. "Yukihara and Azumi traditions states that the clan leaders are to manage the Academy and the if possible associate with the academy's business to ensure the development of the young alices which was also the reason why Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka are enrolled here. The transfer would be next week. They would enter the academy as normal students by normal means." I'm fairly excited about this. I hope we can be good friends.

* * *

Please leave a review. Suggestions and criticisms are fairly welcomed.


	2. The Visit of the Superstar

THE VISIT OF THE SUPERSTAR

* * *

Rain. I hate the rain. It's scary. Every time I can hear the rain there is always this loud noise that is so scary.

"Kaguya, come over here" Kagura-niisama tapped the empty space near his bed. I did as he requested. He gently stroked my hair and gazed at me lovingly. I love Kagura-niisama. "Are you afraid of the sounds?" I nodded my head. He smiled and wrapped me in his embrace. Warm. "Why?" He asked.

"Because the sounds are scary" Kagami-nii sama appeared and slipped through the sheets and hugged me. He chuckled. "Kagami-nii sama"

"Did we wake you up?" Kagura-niisama asked Kagami-nii sama who just smiled as an answer. He shook his head and rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Kaguya, the rain is not scary" Kagami-nii sama petted my head and spoke in such soft voice that cast a magic that took away my fright. I stared at his gentle silver eyes. He smiled.

"Why?"I asked. He paused and closed his eyes. Kagura-niisama chuckled at his actions. The sound of the water against the ceiling is slowly fading into a background noise.

"Because trees won't grow if there is no rain. Rain-san also leaves us a gift after he visits. A beautiful arch with seven colors called rainbow. Wanna see it someday, princess?"

"Mmmm. Is it really seven colors?" Kagura-niisama chuckled and kissed my cheek. An action he always do when he finds me very cute, he says.

"Yes it is. Are you still afraid of rain, princess?"

"No, since I will see a rainbow someday" Kagami-nii sama kissed my forehead and smiled. Kagura-niisama did the same thing too. Their warm embrace and the fading noise of the rain lulled me to sleep. Before I lost my consciousness, Kagura-niisama stroked my head and whispered. "I will definitely get you out of this room someday, Kaguya. Definitely" I then drifted to sleep peacefully and dreamed of the time when I will see the rainbow with my dear brothers someday.

* * *

A loud morning. Mornings like these are hated by the young masters. Kagura-sama woke up early than the schedule with a very displeased expression.

"Gentei, what is the commotion all about?" A very furious Kagami-sama inquired under the sheets. I bowed.

"I shall see to this, young masters" I was about to leave when the door was blasted open. A very familiar silver headed idiot said Good Morning in a very loud voice. Bad. This is very bad. I peered over my shoulder to investigate about the young masters' temper and I was a fool to do that.

"Oh, How nostalgic. You both still share the same room?" I gulped. This man, Isei Mizuki, is a very courageous idiot who can manage to escape his way after incurring the young masters' anger. "You both would look like gays if you both don't stop that"

"Mizuki-sama, please mind your words" I asked trying to ease the growing murderous intent in the air. Calm blue orbs held my gaze.

"Oh! Gentei, you really became the butler of these guys. It is a waste of your talent. I don't really understand why a genius like you would serve these guys" I sighed. Isei Mizuki is a childhood friend of the young masters and is a very famous actor all over the world. He is one of the very few persons who knew about the young masters' Alice. If the main clans are viewed as royalties then this man came from a very influential noble family. He is an influential and respected person though in the eyes of these household he's nothing but a loud-mouthed aristocrat.

"Stop blabbering so early in the morning" Kagami-sama reproached. Mizuki-sama jumped to the bed hugging the young masters. Kagura-sama nonchalantly kicked him out of the bed. I handed the pair of glasses to Kagami-sama who took it and slipped it into his eyes. Kagura-sama and Kagami-sama both are semi-naked with their torso naked. Mizuki-sama slowly stood up rubbing his sore back.

"That's very cold of you, Kagura, Kagami" he whined. I stood still waiting for their orders. Kagura-sama glared at Mizuki-sama.

"Do you want me to procure a scandal about how the world's top star Isei Mizuki is a rude and idiotic person who disturbs peaceful morning?" Kagami-sama threatened. Mizuki-sama laughed it off. I wonder how he can do that. Judging by the character of Kagami-sama he would certainly take those actions. "So what did you come here for?" Mizuki-sama simply grinned.

"How mean~ though it's true that I came here for business but~~" Mizuki-sama whined as he continue to persist on clinging to the young masters. Kagura-sama stared at me with an ordering look. I bowed and silently made my way to leave the room but before I could do that Mizuki-sama stopped my tracks "No, let Gentei remain. Hokuto ordered me to do so"

"Fine" I heard Kagura-sama said with an exhausted sighed. "I'll take a shower. Kagami tell me the details later" He slowly stood up from his bed and moved towards the shower room while Kagami-sama nodded at him.

"Well it's not that big of a matter. The old folks from the other clans just want me to keep an eye to the both of you and you know the usual business"

"Tell them this. If they want any connections with both the Yukihara and Azumi then they better keep their hands off to their selves. Those damn old geezers." Mizuki-sama scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Well they can't really stop you since you have three clans backing you but still be careful. Though I reported this to Hokuto I still sense something strange within the Sumeragi right now. Ah well there goes the answer so I better move on to the next assignment" Mizuki-sama's attention has now been directed at me. He grinned. "Gentei you are to enrol at Alice Academy with these two and ensure that they won't alice inside the campus. If any situation calls the need to do so, you are to report to Sumeragi Hokuto immediately using your alice. That was the task given by the Sumeragi to you. Well you accept it?" I eyed Kagami-sama who simply shrugged his shoulders. Though I may be under the wing of the Sumeragi family but my loyalty still lies to my masters. Kagura-sama stepped out of the shower room and passed the towel he was just using to dry his hair to Kagami-sama. Kagami-sama headed for the shower room.

"Take it" Kagura-sama ordered as he entered the wardrobe. I bowed once again to show my appreciation.

"Then I shall humbly take the request as ordered by my master" Mizuki-sama simply grinned.

"You're extraordinary. Oh well good luck. I need to go I'll be late for my flight. Tell Kagura and Kagami to extend my greetings to the princess" As loudly as he appeared Mizuki-sama left the room banging the door loudly in the process.

"Prepare the necessities for our enrollment in the academy" Kagura-sama ordered from the wardrobe. I bowed and left the room. It took a whole of three hours to finish the necessary works to be done before we leave. Kagura-sama and Kagami-sama are at lounge waiting for the convoy to arrive. They both appear to be extremely excited. Kagura-sama was reading a book with his paper works at the table neatly compiled and appears to be already finished while Kagami sama was sleeping at the sofa with a happy face with his work on the floor neatly compiled. I felt a sudden weak force tugging my pants. I left the room and proceeded to do the final commands needed to ensure that the household would still be functioning even without us here. The convoy arrived later on. The ride to the Academy was not that long it took exactly an hour and fifteen minutes to arrive and it was a very silent one. The fine weather suddenly changes to a rainy one.

"Hey!" Kagura-sama called a brunette. She stopped dead at her tracks.

"Yes?"She tilted her head confused. Slowly a hint of recognition crossed her face. "Ah. Aren't you the twin clan leaders? Eto. Eto. Eto. Ah! Yukihara Kagami-sama and Kagura-sama" Kagami-sama chuckled. A very uncharacteristic thing for him to do, I was beyond shock. "Ah! Sorry I was rude. My name is Sakura Mikan. What can I do for you?"

"Nah. I was just going to ask if you're aware that your skirt got caught in your panties" Kagura-sama noted with a grin on his face. The lady blushed deep red. Her ears were the proof of that. She quickly fixed the noted **mistake** on her part. Kagami-sama hasn't stop chuckling. I was at my wits trying to contain my laughter.

"Gah. Sorry for that, How embarrassing. Whatta luck! I hate rainy days the most but then again I don't since there is a rainbow after the rain, don't you also think so?" The young lady beamed a smile and started dashing to who knows where. Kagami-sama and Kagura-sama stared at the girl's retreating figure.

"Rainbow, eh? Interesting" I heard Kagura-sama muttered before the officials of the academy came rushing to us welcoming the young masters to the school. I stared at the place where the retreating figure of the girl was last seen and followed the young masters heading towards the school. I have this hunch that it would be a very long semester for us in this Academy.

* * *

Please leave a review. Suggestions and criticisms are fairly welcomed.


End file.
